diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Halduron Wolkenglanz
| Zugehörigkeit = Silbermond/Horde | Klasse = WaldläuferIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 | Position = Waldläufergeneral Silbermonds & Anführer der WeltenwandererUltimate Visual Guide, S. 147 | Lage = Silbermond (Quel'Thalas) | Status = | WoWPedia = Halduron Brightwing }} Halduron Wolkenglanz ist der derzeit amtierende Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond und ein enger Vertrauter Lor'themar Therons. Er begann seine Karriere als Mitglied des Waldläuferkorps von Silbermond noch zu Zeiten der Hochelfen, als die Weltenwanderer Sylvanas Windläufer unterstanden. Auf ihren Befehl hin führte er im Zuge des Zweiten Krieges eine Patrouille Waldläufer auf der Straße nach Silbermond, um die Waldtrolle (erfolgreich) in eine Falle zu locken. Hintergrund Zweiter Krieg Gemeinsam mit Lor'themar Theron, welcher ebenfalls eine der Waldläuferpatrouillen in der Nähe anführte, begab sich Halduron auf Allerias Geheiß in den südlichen Immersangwald, um die Allianz gegen die Horde zu unterstützen. Nach der Niederlage der Horde im Zweiten Krieg sah Anasterian die Chance gekommen, den Waldtrollen ein für allemal den Garaus zu machen und entsandte zu diesem Zweck Magier und Priester zur Unterstützung der Waldläufer. Haldurons Trupp gelang es, Zul'jin gefangenzunehmen und inmitten eines flammenden Infernos wurde er kurzzeitig von Sylvanas und ihren Truppen getrennt, so dass das Schicksal Zul'jins ganz in seinen Händen lag. Zul'jin konnte allerdings entkommen, nicht nur zu Haldurons Bedauern.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Der Dritte Krieg und seine Folgen Halduron befand sich, wie Lor'themar, mit einer Gruppe Waldläufer in den thalassischen Wäldern als die Geißel einfiel. Er erreichte seinen Freund gerade rechtzeitig, als dieser in An'daroth einer Übermacht an auferstandenen Hochelfen gegenüberstand. Beiden war noch nicht klar, was sich zwischenzeitlich in Silbermond zugetragen hatte. Als sie Silbermond gemeinsam mit den übriggebliebenen Weltenwanderern schließlich erreichten, scharten sie die wenigen Überlebenden um sich und schufen mehr schlecht als recht eine Verteidigungslinie. Auch nach Arthas' Verschwinden verblieben immer noch ausreichend Angehörige der Geißel in den Ruinen der Stadt.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 3 Als Halduron nach Sylvanas' Tod die Weltenwanderer übernahm, wurde Lor'themar Theron zum Lordregenten von Quel'Thalas ernannt. Gemeinsam mit Lor'themar war er aktiv an der weiteren Verteidigung gegen die Geißel sowie am Wiederaufbau Silbermonds beteiligt. Zudem wusste er über Anveenas wahre Identität Bescheid.Die Sunwell-Trilogie Fünf Jahre nach der Zerstörung suchte der Liadrin in den Geisterlanden auf, wo sie sich bevorzugt in der Einsamkeit aufhielt und bat sie, ihn zu Lor'themar nach Silbermond zu begleiten. Zugleich war er über längere Zeit ihr "unbekannter Gönner" und versorgte sie regelmäßig, wenngleich aus dem Verborgenen, mit Manakristallen gegen die Magiesucht.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Obschon sich auch Halduron den Blutelfen anschloss und als neuer Waldläufergeneral zum engsten Beraterstab des neuen Lordregenten zählte, war er nicht zwangsläufig mit jeder Entscheidung des Sonnenzornturms einverstanden. Insbesondere die Erschaffung der Blutritter - und damit einhergehend die Nutzung von M'uru - war ihm nicht genehm und somit war auch sein Verhältnis zu Rommath meist eher von Meinungsverschiedenheiten geprägt. Auch das Verhältnis zu Lor'themar selbst schien zunehmend getrübt.[[Lor'themar Theron/Geschichte|''Im Schatten der Sonne]] Nordend ... Kataklysmus Im Zuge des Wiedererstarkens der Amani und der damit einhergehenden notwendigen Hilfe, da das Waldläuferkorps Silbermonds zu geschwächt war, um sich dieser Bedrohung alleine zu stellen, verschlechterte sich die Beziehung zwischen Halduron und Lor'themar zunehmend. Halduron hatte beschlossen, ausgerechnet Vereesa Windläufer und ihre hochelfischen Waldläufer zu Hilfe zu rufen, ohne das Einverständnis Lor'themars und somit auch wider dessen Befehl.Ingame-Gespräch vor Zul'Aman. Pandaria ... Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion ... Externe Verweise Anmerkungen Wolkenglanz, Halduron Wolkenglanz, Halduron Wolkenglanz, Halduron Wolkenglanz, Halduron